In recent years, people live with lots of nightlife, and may order beverages in places such as nightclubs, pubs, etc, and some nightclubs or pubs may prepare cup mats for consumers to put a cup of the mat when not drinking the beverage.
However, the conventional cup mat is simply provided for putting a cup, and it may be monotonous and fails to highlight oneself or attract others in the dark place (such as the nightclub or pub), and sometimes one cannot find the cup in the dark environment, and these problems have been criticized for a long time.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure conducted extensive research and provided a feasible design to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.